Reencontro
by Melzi
Summary: Velho, fraco e sem vontade de viver. Esse sou eu depois da sua partida. Não sei sinceramente como agüentei todos esses anos de luas-cheias, mais essa será a última. SLASH, SIREM.


_Projeto Ficwriters Estações de Verão_

_Tema_: Chuva

_Nome_: Reencontro

_Tipo_: Angst

_Disclaimer_: Nada aqui me pertence, infelizmente. Tudo é da tia Jô que deixou bastante história pra gente se deleitar nas fanfics.

_Gênero_: Slash (G). Não sabe oque é slash? a tia Mel explica: dois cuecas se pegando. Mais pode ficar tranquilo (ou não) que essa fic não contem nada demais.

_Ship_: Sirius/Remus (não necessáriamente nessa posição (6))

* * *

Suas mãos.

Sempre tão macias. Sempre me perguntei de onde você tira tempo para cuidar tão bem delas. As mais belas e bem treinadas mãos, e eu me pergunto, elas foram assim desde sempre ou somente quando deslizam lentamente acariciando o meu corpo?

Seu sorriso.

O mais belo, doce e sincero que um dia recebi na vida. Poucas pessoas me sorriam dessa forma, Sirius. Um sorriso sincero que sempre vem acompanhado de uma palavra de conforto. Iluminando os dias mais tempestuosos de minhas vidas, sempre ajudando-me a ter vontade, mesmo depois da queda brusca, de levantar-me. O mais belo sorriso dentre todos, e eu me pergunto, ele foi assim desde sempre ou somente quando são diretamente focados em mim?

Sua alma.

Amiga e boa, tão leve que paira no ar como uma pétala de uma flor qualquer, em um dia de outono. Corajosa, honrada, fiel. Quando amigo, você me traíra? Diga-me se puder, quando você me deixou sozinho, ou em que dia você não se sacrificou por mim? Talvez daqui a algumas centenas de anos consigam a fórmula da sua alma e reproduzam-no. Talvez seja impossível. Porque a tua essência, a tua alma, é única. A alma mais bondosa e bela, e eu me pergunto, ela seria minha para todo o sempre Sirius?

Mais eu sei que não. Porque mesmo que eu não queira enxergar, você é humano. Um homem que erra e fracassa, um homem cheio de incertezas. E um dia amigo, você partiria como todos os outros á minha volta e eu, novamente, ficaria sozinho.

Mais eu não quero ficar sozinho. Não, eu não preciso de mais ninguém, então eu não quero sentir a tua ausência. Não quero sentir a falta, a saudade, não quero sentir tudo que eu estou sentindo agora Black. Porque você não está aqui ao meu lado.

No lugar que você sempre esteve, no lugar que fora seu antes de qualquer outro, no lugar que você fez como seu. E eu não estou sozinho. Pois a minha chaga me acompanha, junto com o ódio, o sofrimento, e principalmente o medo.

O medo que eu sinto mensalmente. O mesmo medo que me persegue há mais de uma década.

O mesmo que você fez questão de apagar durante todas as vezes que ficou do meu lado, e você tentou de qualquer forma me reconfortar, me ajudar. Por que Sirius? Por que mesmo depois de Hogwarts você continuou com tudo isso? E o mais amargo é pensar que você me fez precisar, você me fez depender de você para depois partir. E o que eu sinto hoje é como a morte.

Pior que a morte. Porque tudo o que estou vivendo, tudo que estou passando, é pior do que se tivesse simplesmente deixado o mundo dos vivos. É como se eu estivesse morrendo lentamente, como uma doença que vai corroendo devagar todos os seus órgãos até você não conseguir mais respirar e só assim morrer, exausto de corpo e alma.

Como pode fazer isso comigo? Partiu sem ao menos se despedir, sem ao menos dizer que iria pra sempre. Partiu, e me deixou aqui sozinho. Você agiu como sempre por impulso sem pensar nas conseqüências. E você se foi.

E meu doce amor ficou amargo, meu coração estilhaçado, minha felicidade morreu, minha vida acabou.

Minha vida acabou junto com a sua, meu amor.

E mesmo que você esteja enterrado e seu corpo frio e inanimado, e eu esteja aqui vivo com sangue correndo pelas minhas veias, eu morri. Você era a minha vida, era meu ar, e quando você se foi levou-me contigo. Sem você eu sufoquei e sufocaria mil vezes mais.

Eu me afoguei. Em mágoas, dores e tristezas. Afoguei-me em um mar de saudades que me deixou sem oxigênio, que esmagou a minha alma em pequenos pedaços e agora está levando o meu corpo para junto ao seu.

Eu estou morrendo Sirius. Estou morrendo porque eu quero morrer. Eu quero terminar de uma vez com o meu sofrimento e ir para o lugar que a mim pertence. O teu lado. Mais e hoje? Eu ainda estou aqui, e você ainda não está. Ou seria o contrário?

Eu não temo a morte, eu á quero desesperadamente. Porque preciso juntar-me á ti meu amor, cada segundo que passa aqui nessa terra sem você, é como uma década. Eu vejo as pessoas sendo felizes a minha volta, mais é como se eu estivesse preso em uma redoma de vidro, que não deixa a felicidade entrar tampouco eu sair. Mais eu criei-a.

Eu me afastei de todos. Não queria me contaminar com sua tola felicidade, porque aliás, eu não poderia senti-la da mesma forma como quando você estava aqui Sirius. Minha vida não é, nem nunca será a mesma sem Sirius Black.

Todos se foram. Nosso querido James, e até Pedro teve a sorte que não merecia de partir. E você também se foi. E eu vivo na ironia desde então, o único Maroto sobrevivente é o menos Maroto de todos.

Porque eu nunca aproveitei como vocês.

De certa forma eu me arrependo. Mais eu sei como era essencial ter alguém para não deixar vocês se perderem. Não, eu definitivamente não me arrependo. Pois vocês sempre foram meus amigos e sempre se sacrificaram por mim. Uns mais que os outros, eu sei, mais de qualquer forma foi feito. E eu não me arrependo de ter me sacrificado por vocês, amigos.

Eu não me arrependo nem por um milésimo de segundo por ter me sacrificado por você, Almofadinhas.

Tudo que você me mostrou, a felicidade, a amizade, a vida... Você me ensinou á viver. Tudo que você me fez perder, a vergonha, a tristeza, o preconceito comigo mesmo, foi só você. Você me fez perder o **medo**.

Mais quem se perdeu agora foi você, e o medo mais uma vez assombra a minha vida, ofuscando a única fresta de esperança que você fez questão de abrir na minha vida. E eu me culpo. Sim, por mais que eu saiba que, esteja você onde estiver, não queria que eu o faça, eu me culpo.

Foi idéia minha de te deixar em Grimmauld Place, e você era um pássaro Sirius. Você sabia que tinha asas e queria voar livre. Mais eu te trancafiei. Eu quis te proteger, eu não queria deixar-te exposto e mais que tudo, eu temia que você morresse.

Que ironia.

Tudo que eu fiz para te ter vivo fez justamente que você morresse. E o pior, é que eu sabia que um dia você fugiria da sua gaiola. Mais eu não pensei que esse dia seria fatídico. O dia de sua morte, eu presenciei. Os segundos passavam em câmera-lenta e eu pude contar o momento que aconteceu. Á um segundo atrás eu tinha vida, você estava lutando. E logo no instante seguinte eu tinha á perdido, juntamente com você. Sirius Black, o eterno Almofadinhas.

Sirius Black, meu eterno amor.

Sim, eterno. Mesmo depois da sua morte. Porque eu lembro que um dia alguém me disse que a única coisa que vencia a morte era o amor verdadeiro. Esse alguém foi você Sirius. Esse alguém sempre foi você, e sempre será.

E eu estou indo ao teu encontro, Black.

Mesmo que você não queira, eu sei que não importa aonde esteja, você não quer que isso aconteça, você quer que eu lute e que vença, como você sempre me disse que queria. Mais a minha vida e vontade estão definhando. Não quero lutar, tampouco vencer, de que me adianta todo o esforço da luta, se dessa vez eu não terei você ao meu lado.

Como hoje. Eu sinto minha vida indo embora, posso vê-la se esvaindo, posso sentir que minha missão nesse aqui está cumprida e eu posso juntar-me a ti. Eu lutei. Você se foi há 2 anos e eu lutei. Me mantive em pé por longos e duros anos. Eu vi a guerra acabar e o mundo bruxo renascer, junto com milhares de bruxos, milhares de famílias.

Eu vi Harry Potter lutar, vencer e renascer.

Em pensar que eu só consegui passar da primeira etapa. Eu lutei, mais foi contra mim mesmo. Não da mesma forma que antes, não tanto. Mais eu lutei contra a minha própria vontade de morrer e permaneci de pé aqui. Sinceramente eu me arrastava. Porque afinal, qual era o motivo de andar com a cabeça erguida, já que o único que eu me agarrava com todas as forças e seguia com toda fé se foi?

Eu tinha fé em você. Eu tinha fé em nós.

Mais ela morreu, junto com a minha vontade de viver. Eu agüentei por todo esse tempo. Só que não agüentarei mais. Eu preciso de você assim como o sol da lua para continuar o ciclo. Assim como a luz do escuro, assim como todo ser humano precisa de esperança. E a minha esperança foi personificada em você Lupin.

Está chovendo lá fora, e eu estou aqui mais uma vez. Nesse lugar que sou obrigado á vir todos os meses para libertar meus demônios. Você sempre disse que a casa dos gritos não era tão assustadora como todo mundo pensava.

Só não era porque você estava lá.

A sua alegria e luz contagiavam todo o local e ela não seria mais uma casa assombrada e velha. Seria apenas um refúgio. Eu odiava aquele local, pois tinha lembranças terríveis de minhas transformações. Só que mais forte que o ódio, eu amava aquela casa velha, porque lá foram feitas as nossas lembranças. Lá era o nosso refúgio.

Só que infelizmente, como tudo um dia, acabou. Acabou como a minha vida aqui na terra, não a que se foi com você, mais acabou a minha resistência, meu corpo já inerte de sentimentos bons está pronto para partir.

Partir para junto a ti.

Estou fraco, estou velho. Não tenho mais força, não posso resistir. Não quero resistir, nunca quis. Estou cansado, estou acabado. Quero partir, quero ir, não posso, não quero, não dá mais. Não resisto, não vou. Não mais vivo, sinto ou quero, não tenho vida desde que você se foi, meu amor. Estou pronto.

Essa casa velha, onde toda vez que ponho os pés malditas lembranças teimam em inundar minha mente. Não importa se são dos momentos de transformações, ou dos que passamos juntos. Todos, sem exceção. Agora que você se foi, de que me valem pensar em nossos momentos, se não ter-te aqui para compartilhá-los? E ainda ter que viver na amargura de nunca mais poder vivê-los. De que me vale lembrar? De que me vale viver, então?

Por isso estou indo.

Velho, fraco e sem vontade de viver. Esse sou eu depois da sua partida. Não sei sinceramente como agüentei todos esses anos de luas-cheias, mais essa será a ultima.

Está escuro, chove violentamente lá fora. As gotas da chuva, são doces e adentram a velha casa pelas suas grandes frestas e goteiras que, pensou Sirius, poderiam estar lá há séculos. Aquela casa era de uma importância grotesca na sua história. Na nossa história. Abiu a boca e sentiu algumas gotas daquela doce chuva que caia. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que suas pupilas não tardariam a ficar amareladas, e ele teria que usar todo o seu resto de força para transformar-se. Aquele sofrimento, dor, medo. E Sirius não estará lá.

Estava tão cansado, estava tão velho. De corpo e alma, pensamentos e vontades. Que, pensava que o tinham abandonado. Mais não, elas voltaram, e só tem um único pretexto, uma única vontade.

Ir.

Deitou-se naquela cama, já velha e com os lençóis descuidados e rasgados e sentiu as gotas caírem por todo o seu corpo. Sentiu aquele cheiro de terra molhada misturado com o aroma de madeira típico de lá. Ele lembrava o perfuma de Sirius. Sentiu os raios da lua cheia o iluminar. Sua consciência estava deixando-o juntamente com sua resistência. Sabia que a transformação necessitava de forças, das quais ele não tinha. Só que ele não ia se transformar, não dessa vez. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a morte lhe tomasse o resquício de vida que ainda restava.

_Suas mãos, seu sorriso, sua alma. Eles seriam para todo o sempre seus? O mais perfeito e belo. Sirius Black, grifinório de alma nobre e guerreira. Amigo, justo, maroto. Ele seria para sempre seu?_

Uma corrente de ar frio adentrou a casa, para logo deixá-la, ele poderia jurar que ouviu a gargalhada doce e marota de Sirius inebriando os seus últimos pensamentos.

Remus John Lupin finalmente deixou sua vida e corpo para trás.

E em seu rosto inerte e frio jazia um sorriso.

* * *

Yeeah, a minha segunda fic pro projeto (Ficwriter estações de verão). Sim, segunda. A primeira ainda não foi postada, mais como é uma oneshot enorme que ainda não tem previsões de ser terminada, vou fazer as outras primeiro e depois posto essa outra. 

Fanfic dedicada ao pessoal da Familia Ficwriters, que mesmo eu não estando sumida demais lá, moram no meu core - e eu não me esqueci deles.

Essa fic eu fiz em tempo récorde, minha primeira angst e slash postada, que emoção.

Well, outras estão em andamento. Comentários ajudam á dar fôlega para digitar, vocês sabem...

**REVIEWS**_, please. Faça um Ficwriter feliz!_


End file.
